100 Themes Challenge
by Starzzu
Summary: 100 themes that I created. These can be in the OP Universe or AU. Multiple couples will ensue. Couple Warnings and Ratings will be listed before the story. Genres will differ with each chapter.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is my own 100 Themes Challenge. I was starting to see this a lot more and I got very interested, so I decided I'd create one myself. Well, a friend's helping me come up with different themes, so credit also goes to her. I'll try to get all the way through!**

**Paring(s): None**

**Rating: K**

**********Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.**

**********Please review! **

**********100 Themes Challenge  
**

**********_Written by Sonic1615_  
**

**********_1. Introduction_**

* * *

The deep ocean was calm as a simple breeze rocked the weak dingy. There were no clouds in sight, the sun was shining, and the day had an overall good aura about it. This was defiantly a perfect time to be a pirate, which a small seventeen year old boy was set on becoming. Actually, it was so much more than that.

"Hey! World! You listening? My name's Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna become King of the Pirates! Don't forget it! I'll be the best throughout the entire ocean and _no one _will best me!"

The energetic newcomer proudly faced the sea with an old and battered straw hat placed atop his black mop of a head, a determined expression avow on his face.

"Watch me Roger, I _will _find the One Piece!"


	2. Creative

**A/N: See? I'm actually doing it. And this chapter ain't half bad, if I do say so myself. It's just something for laughs. Childish arguments! Beware their wrath! **

**Paring(s): None**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.**

**Please review!**

**100 Themes Challenge  
**

**********_Written by Sonic1615_**

**********_2. Creative_**

* * *

"Aw! Come _on! _My version of our flag is so much better!" Captain Monkey D. Luffy was currently trying to show Usopp that his oh-so-glorious drawing of the Straw Hat Pirate's flag was far too superior to Usopp's own amateur one.

Usopp wasn't too happy about it.

"You call _that _amazing? Even decent? Mine was drawn by _me! _Meaning it was drawn by a real artist! Not some rubber, meat-loving idiot!"

Now it was Luffy's turn to be offended . . . sort of.

"Well I'm an honest guy! Not a lying, long-nosed snob!"

Both were nose-to-nose on the Going Merry's main deck, forcing the other to see how their's was the best to be the jolly roger. Usopp's was obviously the ideal one to pick, since it was so perfectly sketched, drawn out, and painted – but Luffy wouldn't have that. He was the captain! And he'd be damned if he was bested in creating something as simple as their symbol. Luffy wanted the world to see what he had created, not what another member had.

"I'm the captain, so what I say goes!"

"Do you want this to be good or not?"

They now had their faces crushed up against the other's and still somehow managed to breathe.

While their childish argument took place, a certain other member of the four-man crew was getting agitated.

Putting down her inked quill – and having a tic form above her right eye – Nami, their ginger-haired navigator, decided enough was enough. Storming out of a cabin, she jumped over the railing down onto the deck to consult the two dunderheads.

"What could the two of you be possibly arguing about now? I'm trying to complete a map here!" The scene that she stumbled upon was Luffy straggling Usopp's nose while the other had one hand wrapped around the captain's neck. Sweet crew.

Usopp answered Nami's question first. "The little idiot over here doesn't wanna use _my _design! He prefers his crappy one."

_Of course . . ._ It was so simple how the two could turn this into a fight. Seemed she needed to handle things now.

"Luffy, can I see your drawing?" Nami politely asked the other who, in turn, stopped injuring Usopp's nose and handed over his sheet of paper.

Nami did a quick scan over it and came to a simple conclusion: This was the biggest piece of garbage she's ever seen. Was that even a skull? Or a straw hat?

Not wanting to upset Luffy, after seeing that Usopp's own drawing was very good, she tried a different approach. "Luffy, you see, Usopp does have the talent for this kind of thing. And I do believe that we should use his instead of your's," as the expression on Luffy's face fell, she hurried on, "But, your drawing is very different, in a good way. It's you. And you're creative."

A new look overcame the younger's face. "Nami! You're right! I _am _creative! I'll go make more stuff, while you, Usopp," he poked said pirate square in the nose, "can paint that on our sails!" Skipping away, Luffy left a proud and betrayed Usopp on the deck.

"I have to paint it? Now?"

Nami laughed. "I'll get the paint."


	3. Colorful

**A/N: Well, as you can see, this is a story that has words in it! And punctuation. And letters. And paragraphs . . . Sorry, just saying what's on my mind here. I got nothin'. **

**Pairing(s): Slight ZoLu**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.**

**Please review!**

**100 Themes Challenge  
**

**_Written by Sonic1615_  
**

**_3. Colorful_**

* * *

A lot of things were colorful: Eyes, hair, crayons. Heck, even notebooks could have colorful covers. That's what made things different _and _attractive. And the most colorful of things is a rainbow. And Luffy loves rainbows. They have the dominant shade of the most prettiest of colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple . . . Yep, they had 'em all. It's also a shame that they were so rare to see. So whenever he did get to see one, it made him happy beyond reason. The joy bubbled and boiled over in his stomach while his eyes widened twice their normal size. It was a marvelous sight. Nothing could compare seeing a double rainbow out in the distance between two lush green mountains against a clear, sunny, damp sky.

And what made it even better was that Zoro always kept an eye on the weather channel on their small TV just for Luffy. Whenever there was a nice chance for a rainbow, he'd get the other – no matter the time – and they'd take a drive out to the open meadow on the outskirts of town to catch a glimpse of the rainbow.

Though Luffy absolutely adored rainbows, Zoro didn't care much for them. Sure, they were nice and all, but Luffy was the only thing Zoro really needed to fill the grayscale in his heart.

To Zoro, Luffy was as colorful as a rainbow.


	4. Braces

**A/N: I like this one. It's longer than the others, but funny. Luffy gets braces, 'nuff said. **

**Pairing(s): ZoLu**

**Rating: T**

**Review~!**

**100 Themes Challenge  
**

**_Written by Sonic1615_**

_**4. Braces  
**_

* * *

"But, b-but, Zoro! I don't wanna get braces! My teeth are perfectly straight! See?" Luffy was currently in the orthodontist's waiting room forcing Zoro to see that there was no point in him getting those horrid teeth constrictors. His legs were on either side of Zoro's hips, trapping him to the chair in a little-too-forceful way.

It was a miracle that Zoro had any patience left at this point when he replied, "Luffy, I already told you why. The reason is because a few teeth in the back of your mouth and one near the front _aren't _growing in the correct position; they're tilting the wrong way. So yes, you do need braces!" Before another protest left Luffy's mouth, he silenced him with continuing on, "And you know what they'll do? The braces will turn your teeth the right direction and fix any problems with them."

Despite Zoro trying to force the information into his brain, Luffy still didn't understand – that, or he just outright refused the situation. And what did he do to make even more of a point that he didn't want them? He started bouncing up and down rapidly, mimicking how a little kid would when they needed to pee a waterfall. From how they were sitting, it looked pretty suggestive. Not to mention Luffy was _clearly _grinding slightly more vigorously on one certain area.

Before anyone at the front desk caught Luffy's actions, Zoro grabbed the other's shoulders and forced him to hold still whilst he stilled a rising blush on his face. "Luffy? Just what do you think you're doing? We're in a public place and _that's _not going to help either way!" Luffy's face fell at the stronger male's words.

"But! Zoro!"

"NO! For the final time you ARE getting those braces! The appointment has already been made and they'll be calling you anytime now, so you better suck it up and be a man 'cause _I_ will be sitting out _here _while you will be on your own in _there._" Raising a hand from the boy's shoulder, Zoro pointed to a small corridor near the desk. "Got it?" He all but growled out the last part.

Luffy's ocean eyes clouded over with fear. Zoro was really going to go through with this! It was absurd! Unthinkable! Unimaginable! But, apparently, Zoro didn't care.

Frowning, the boy didn't get a chance to speak before a tall lady wearing a dark green office uniform walked out from the hall.

"Luffy?" Her eyes searched around the room a few times before Zoro took notice that Luffy wasn't moving. So - being the fantastic boyfriend that he was - the green-haired teen shoved Luffy right off him, stood abruptly up, grabbed the other's arm in a hold that would leave a bruise later, and half-walked, half-dragged the smaller over to the lady.

"Here's your patient, miss." Zoro handed the trembling boy over to the dentist. "Don't let him out of your sight."

The lady laughed lightly. "Don't worry, sir, in a little, he'll be good as new. We'll be sure to do a good job. Now, if you would follow me this way, Luffy. It's right back here."

Zoro watched silently as Luffy was escorted down the hallway. He went right back over to his chair, deciding a nap wouldn't hurt and that Luffy would live. With that thought in mind, the swordsman dozed off.

" . . . Zoro! Hey, Zoro! Wake up!"

Focusing through his bleary eyes when hearing the quiet voice, Zoro formed a picture of Luffy standing there with the same lady as before at his side. Blinking, he sat straight up. "Is it done? Did everything go well?"

Luffy was at the lady's side, mouth firmly shut. The dentist smiled warmly at him. "Oh yes, things went perfectly well. No problems at all. He's free to go now, actually. All you need to do is pick up his slip for his next appointment at the front desk. Have a good day," Waving once, she left into the hallway again.

"Good," Smiling at Luffy, Zoro got up and walked over to the desk, picked up a single sheet of yellow paper, and walked over to the door. "C'mon, Luffy, let's go."

Once they were on the town's main street, Zoro tried asking Luffy some questions.

"Did it hurt at all?"

"Yes," Luffy didn't even make eye contact and his voice was filled with bitterness.

Furrowing his brows noticeably, Zoro still tried to ask another.

"Did they put any different contraptions in your mouth?"

"Yes,"

"Did they put any weird liquids on your teeth?"

"Yes,"

"Did you have to have your mouth stretched?"

"Yes,"

"Did-"

"YES, YES, AND YES! THEY DID IT _ALL! _AND I DIDN"T LIKE A SINGLE THING!" Stopping in his tracks, Luffy went ballistic. "There were _wires _and _stretchers _and multiple brackets! Everything they did I hated! And you know another thing? My mouth _throbs _and I look like an idiot!" Screwing his eyes shut, Luffy bit down on his bottom lip as a sob escaped his mouth from the pain.

Luckily, the street was mostly deserted because Luffy was about to breakdown right then and there. But before that could happen, Zoro grabbed his shoulder again, this time being more gentle.

"Luffy, don't do this. You don't need to be embarrassed by some stupid metal wires in your mouth. Now get a grip and open up."

Cracking his eyes open, Luffy also parted his lips to let Zoro's eyes see the new things.

Zoro gave them one look and smiled, laughing a little. They were blue and green and went in great with Luffy's mouth. "Luffy, you look fine. I like 'em. You picked good colors, too."

Hearing this, Luffy stopped all signs of being sad. "You do? You like the colors? Great! I picked them because of our eyes! You know, since your's are green and mine are blue? Oh! If you like them so much then maybe you should get some, too! Wouldn't that be great? We could match and _everything! _And maybe when we kiss both of our braces will get stuck together so _we _can be stuck together! Huh? Isn't that funny, Zoro?"

Luffy, just getting out of a painful and slightly depressed state, babbled on like there was no tomorrow. Typical.

Before his head exploded, Zoro pushed his lips against the younger's, forced Luffy's mouth open, and ran his tongue over the newfound metal across Luffy's teeth. A second later, he pulled away, laughing slightly.

"I think we'll keep the metal on your teeth, not mine."

Luffy ran his tongue over his lips, trying to sooth the small soreness he felt.

Zoro watched this action with a bemused expression. "How 'bout we head home and I'll make you some soup? Something soft."

Glistening ocean eyes turned from his lips to Zoro, a smile arose on his face. "Food! I just realized how hungry I am. C'mon, Zoro! Let's go!" Grabbing Zoro's hand, both ran down the street towards their house, laughing like idiots all the way.


	5. Fruit

**A/N: Boredom has no point. And I like fruit. **

**Paring(s): None**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.**

**Please review!**

**100 Themes Challenge**

**_Written by Sonic1615_  
**

_**5. Fruit  
**_

* * *

"Watermelon."

"Kiwi."

"Pineapple."

"Mango."

"Avocado."

The five-man pirate crew halted their slow-going game of "Name that Fruit" to stare blankly at their captain. There he was, sitting cross-legged with a smug smile planted on his face, making his scar curl upwards. Sitting across from him, the blonde-haired cook raised his visible curly eyebrow.

"In what world is an avocado a fruit?"

Luffy simply rolled his eyes. "It comes from nature, so it's obviously a fruit."

The Straw Hat's navigator pinched the bridge of her nose. Only Luffy would be dense enough to figure that _anything _from nature was a fruit. "Luffy, did you have any education when you were a kid?"

"Oh, Nami," waving a hand at her, Luffy faked a sigh. "I'm only seventeen."

That was enough proof for Nami, and the rest of the crew.

"I see. Well, you should know an avocado is a vegetable, not a _fruit. _There's a difference."

Tilting his head, Luffy's dark eyes traveled over to his first mate's hair. "But Zoro has green hair, like an avocado."

Nami blinked. Then the rest of the crew blinked.

"Um, Luffy, what does that have to do with anything?" Usopp had to ask. Despite himself, that was random.

This time it was Luffy's turn to look at the darker-skinned boy with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, if you cut open a kiwi the insides are green, and if you look at an avocado, it's also green. So, that adds up to both being a fruit, since kiwis are fruits. And Zoro said "kiwi", which reminds me of his hair, which is green, like an avocado."

Zoro, meanwhile, sat there with an amazed look on his face. What was Luffy going on about? Did he compare everything green to his hair?

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette. "But you know what a avocado is now, right?"

Luffy smiled. "'Course I do. It's a fruit. I'm not stupid. But Zoro's hair isn't a fruit, even if it is green. Plus, I thought that if Zoro's hair was a fruit, it'd taste more like grass." Sticking his tongue out, Luffy made a gagging motion.

Everyone face-palmed. Of course Luffy would compare Zoro's hair to fruit. It was only appropriate.


	6. Heal

**A/N: Not much to say. I think I was bored. **

**Pairing(s): None**

**Rating: K**

**Review for the poor little soul of Chopper!**

**100 Themes Challenge  
**

**_Written by _****_Sonic1615_**

**_6. Heal  
_**

* * *

He was scared. This injury was something life-threatening. Whether he operated or not, the chances of survival were slim to none.

Liquid pricked the edges of his brown eyes, trying to escape.

He just wanted to give up. Doubtful thoughts started to swarm throughout his worried mind.

What if he accidentally made a fatal mistake? That would be the end of his fellow crewmate's life, and it would all be his fault. He was their connection between life and death. Everything was up to him. No matter what, he needed to do more than his best; he must go past the extent of his powers to save this life.

Rubbing two small hooves together, Chopper inhaled a shaky breath.

This was his duty. He could not lose.

Being a doctor was harder than any battle, tougher than any metal, and scarier than any enemy. It was a gamble on your sanity; to see if you could hold out under the utmost pressure.

But he could do it.

He was a doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, and by just knowing that he knew he could save his friend.

After all, what kind of doctor would he be if he couldn't heal the wounds his comrades received in battle? Not a true one.

Even though his friend took a sword not an inch away from the heart, Chopper was going to fix him. He was going to make the other better than ever.

Studying the condition of his friend, the little reindeer wasn't even aware of crystal liquid running down his soft cheeks from hard brown eyes. That didn't matter. Only one thought settled itself in the Zoan's mind.

_Heal . . ._


	7. Cooking

**A/N: I've been busy so this was late. My mind is focused mainly on Hetalia and other fictions, not to mention school. But I'll still update this once in a while, so don't stress over it.  
**

**Pairing(s): Slight SanLu**

**Rating: K+**

**Tell me what you think~!**

**100 Themes Challenge**

**_Written by Starzzu _**

**_7. Cooking_**

* * *

As of late, Sanji was getting peevish. No, it wasn't because he had a low stash of cigarettes, or the fact that Nami was completely ignoring his little advances. It was for another reason, one that mattered a _lot. _And that was Luffy.

Yes, his elastic, wrong-in-the-brain captain was the cause of his distress. The boy had been getting into various foods during the night, munching away, oblivious to Sanji's watching eyes. But for whatever reason, Sanji never disturbed him; he instead sighed in defeat and slumped back to bed. He was exhausted from getting up every night to hear the sounds of food being devoured. To say the least, it was rather annoying. You'd think Luffy would stop after the first week or so, but no, he just kept doing it. It's rather amazing no one else handled the issue yet, especially Zoro.

Tonight wasn't any different: The noises from the kitchen a dead giveaway.

Yawning, Sanji got up from his hammock and grudgingly climbed up to the deck, getting a gust of cold night wind in his face as a greeting.

_Why do I even do this anymore? _

His question was never answered. A strong smell hit his nose.

It was without a doubt from the galley, which _really _didn't make sense, considering Luffy was in there.

Now cautiously walking up to the wooden door, Sanji had a pinch of unease in his stomach. What if an intruder was in the galley and not Luffy? He really wasn't in the mood to fight and sort of doubted his strength at the moment - but he certainly didn't need a lazy-ass marimo to nag at him for it!

Sanji kicked open the door hard enough to make one of its hinges fly off. Meh, he'd get Usopp to fix that later. What really mattered was his captain, who was currently hovering over the stove. Cooking.

_Cooking. _

"Luffy!" Sanji wasn't sure that was his voice - it sounded so zombie-like. Maybe he needed to get more sleep.

Luffy, hearing Sanji's exclamation, turned blue eyes over to him and smiled like the idiot he was. "Hey Sanji, you're up early." No freaking duh.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Luffy gave him a funny look. "Cooking . . .?"

Sanji nearly face-palmed. This kid had no sense in that brain of his. "What I mean is why are you cooking?"

At this the other laughed like it should be obvious. Sadly, Sanji couldn't see what was obvious.

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

Luffy left the stove to waltz over to Sanji, grinning up at him childishly. "I'm making it for you, obviously."

That only resulted in the chef being even more bewildered. If the younger teen didn't stop talking in riddles Sanji swore he would throw himself overboard just for the heck of it. Or to preserve his sanity. Whatever made more sense.

"W-why?"

Another laugh, this time holding more cuteness than mindless stupidity. "Because I know I've been bothering you with going here every night, so I thought I'd make it up to you!"

Without warning of any kind, the younger pirate had his arms tightly around the cook's waist and head buried deep in the lean muscle he possessed. Sanji was too appalled to even jump in surprise.

"It's not the best, but I hope you like it," the black-haired boy said, voice muffled by the cook's shirt.

Still remotely in-shock, Sanji only looked down at the thinner frame hanging off of him. A whole minute passed before he found his voice again, and when he spoke it was entirely different from earlier.

"Thanks . . . Luffy." An unknown smile crossed his face, slim arms pulling the smaller body closer without any rhyme or reason.


	8. Theatre

**A/N: Quick and to the point this one is. It didn't take long at all to write, and I didn't even wanna write it so whatever. I have a feeling this story is going to take a LONG time to finish, just like my other ones. Anyone here read Blind Spots? Yeah, I'm still sorry about going on hiatus and all, but it had to be done. And anyone here watch Hetalia? 'Cause that's my current fandom! I'm in the process of working on Hetalia fictions. You all should read the one I currently have up! It's gonna get updated . . . eventually. When I come 'round to writing it. **

**Pairing(s): ZoLu**

**Rating: K+**

**Short but I hope you enjoy it~!**

**100 Themes Challenge  
**

**_Written by Starzzu_  
**

**_8. Theatre_**

* * *

There were a lot of things about Luffy that people loved, and there were many things about him that people got annoyed with. Some of them consisted of his everlasting hunger or urge to try new things (launching himself off the boat to see if he could make it to the next island faster than the Merry). Though he got on other peoples nerves frequently, his nakama loved him. They would simply overlook stupid little details like that and instead see the pros of being with him. The adventure, fighting spirit, fun times . . . all those things blocked out the negatives Luffy came with.

Except one.

"I just don't see why we have to do this, Luffy!" Zoro, swordsman of the Strawhat Pirates, exclaimed in a rather exhausted voice, teeth clenched together and eyes set in a glare anyone would back away from.

Besides Luffy, who refused to budge from his spot.

"But I want to!"

Luffy had dragged Zoro all across town for hours in the morning and early afternoon and only recently had they stopped to eat at a cheap restaurant nearby. The bad thing was that the restaurant was located right next to a theater. At first glance Zoro thought nothing of it, besides that it looked like a piece of shit for shitty rich people who had no idea how to spend their days. But Luffy obviously did think something of it. They were holding a play in no less than thirty minutes and it was about the reason Luffy kept living: _Pirates._

Zoro wanted to die right then and there.

The childish teenager demanded that they go and see it. Zoro was not for the idea.

And that brought them to present day.

"I wanna! You have to go with me! I'm your captain! You can't refuse an order, and this is one!" Luffy ranted off reasons why Zoro should accompany him to the retarded little thing, all ending with the "it's an order" quote. Zoro was not amused.

"Then you go! I don't see the reason why I should have to do something so horribly stupid."

Luffy scrunched up his face in anger, not liking one bit of what Zoro was saying. "Don't be so mean about it! It's not like I'm asking you to do something difficult! Why can't you come see a play with me?" The last bit came out as a whine, anger breaking away. Luffy looked so devastated. It didn't really make Zoro feel so good about himself to see the other in such a way.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, averting his green eyes away from Luffy and onto something else to get that look out of his mind. Why was life always so difficult for him? It's not like he wanted to disappoint Luffy by telling him he would rather swim with sea kings than go see a play about pirates, but Luffy never did do anything wrong in the first place. Wouldn't it be a little bit selfish to not go?

"If you really want to . . . I'll go ahead and see the damn thing with you."

Between looking at Luffy's smile and the sun, the sun would have done a lot less eye damage.

"REALLY?! That's great! Thanks, Zoro! I knew you'd agree eventually! Now c'mon, it's gonna start soon and I don't wanna miss a second of it! Pirates!" Brighter than a star lit on fire (because that's possible) Luffy pecked Zoro on the check and ran off straight into the theater entrance, not waiting for Zoro like a boss.

Zoro watched Luffy run off after kissing him and gave another exhausted sigh. He really didn't want to waste any time in a theater when they could be traveling to a different island and he sleeping, but any extra time with Luffy was always worth something, and it would be a shame to deny spending time with the other.

Hands in pockets, Zoro waltzed over to the entrance where his captain had disappeared into and began the quest to search for the rubbery pirate.


End file.
